Nine Lives Kind of Girl
by AwakeningAngels
Summary: People live more than one life. Sometimes one of those lives can benefit or sacrifice someone else's. Would you prefer a life that'll make you stand out from the crowd, or a life that will cause controversy to your fellow beings? AU Karley fic.
1. Prologue

_**Nine Lives Kind of Girl**_

_Prologue_

"Is this seat taken?"

It had been about two and a half weeks since Marley's known this girl. She was nothing Marley's ever seen before. Of course she was as pretty as the average high school cheerleader who was bound to getting the homecoming queen crown.

But…well, something about this girl was unique and frightening at the same time. The way she stared at her was pretty odd. It was like she was either going to bite her like a vampire or a rabies-infected dog would; or she was a robot that basically scanned everyone as they walked past her.

What Marley noticed about this girl was the one thing she'll never forget. It was inhumane. It was magical. It was…supposed to be a secret. Marley couldn't tell anyone about it. If she did, something bad could happen.

Oh God, she wrote a lot about it in her journal, though. If anyone came across it, rumors would spread, and this girl Marley encountered would be the face of the school, all eyes on her and acting as scared as hell. McKinley High School was definitely not safe. They're in such a world of pain right now.

That is, if Marley didn't keep her mouth shut.

Marley noticed that the girl didn't answer her question, indicating that she really didn't give a shit about what the brunette girl said, but allowing her to sit down anyway. She had been reading a whole bunch of biology books lately. She must have an A in that class or something. Either that, or she's looking up body parts and organs to practice on another spell.

Marley took the seat across from her at a table in the school's library, and opened a chapter book up. She was a sucker for majestic stories. Most of the ones she's been reading were _Harry Potter_ or _Magic in Bartimaeus_. It was probably the string of events that happened a couple of days ago that made her think about these, but some fictional tales she found were kind of interesting.

However, she couldn't keep her eyes on the page because she would always look up at the blonde girl in front of her. She was silent, and really focused on something that didn't seem like good news.

And then what happened a couple of days ago – on a Sunday, to be precise – came back in Marley's vision.

It was as dark as the inside of a cave, with only moonlight and bits of stars in the sky. Not one cloud, not one drop of rain. She was invited to a sleepover with a few other girls. They were having fun and everything. Marley thought she wasn't going to like it all, but she's grown to have.

Then it was about nine at night, and everyone was headed to bed. Then around ten, Marley could just hear footsteps leading from the bedroom she was in to the hallway, and then downstairs. The other girls were asleep. Marley assumed that the girl's mother was there, but she heard the mattress being pressed.

And then the shy brunette headed outside with only her pajamas and a jacket on, unaware of what stir of events were happening. At first she witnessed what seemed to be a big red ball of light, and a silhouette of a teenage girl with her arms open on either side of her. Her head was tilted back, and her hair flew everywhere.

Then some red and black, glow-in-the-dark wings grew on her back. Her fingers clawed up, too, and Marley surprisingly saw longer nails on the girl's hands. Her skin got pale, too. This wasn't anything Marley has ever seen before.

Marley hid herself just in time; the girl had whirled around out of nowhere. Through the bushes, Marley could spot her eyes glowing red. They looked like cat eyes. She had no idea on how she did that, but it sure was as creepy as hell. She wasn't sure if the girl had spotted her, but she may have judging by her supernatural abilities.

The sneaky blonde was up in the air, with bright dust flowing behind her. It was like watching fireworks in the sky without the annoying noises and the mix of chemicals. Marley was amazed at what she was seeing; but at the same time, she grew to be very suspicious and worried. What kind of evil force would do such damage to her?

It took a couple of pinches to make her see that this was all real. She didn't want it to be real, though. No one can grow fairy wings and cat claws, make their eyes glow in the dark, and fly into the sky. The real world was people walking normally, their nails growing normally, and no cat eyes or fairy wings and dust.

Marley decided on making it look as if it all wasn't real. She slept it off nicely. However, the blonde girl did notice her when she was out there, and threatened her the very next morning. It was something sacred about her that no one should know about. If they did, they both would be in trouble.

Every moment Marley saw the girl up until now, she's been anxious about what she told her. She didn't seem like a witch from what she saw that Sunday night, but there are some supernatural creatures that could cast spells on people. Who knows? Her species could be one of them.

It was awkwardly silent at that moment. Marley kept looking from her book to the girl sitting across from her. She was so intimidated. If she ran now, she'd catch up to her in a nanosecond and choke her to death or something. Marley realized from that moment on, she had nowhere to run or hide.

"Listen…" Marley finally spoke up, and the annoyed blonde brought her eyes up to her. Now Marley lost her train of thought, and her voice got a little more vulnerable. "I'm kind of scared."

"What's there to be scared about?"

Her voice was so raspy and deathly. She sounded as conniving as Dracula – perhaps she could be a female Dracula with fairy wings and feline features.

"About what you could possibly do to me."

The blonde girl seemed to pretend to not know what was going on, the same way Marley did a couple of minutes ago. "What could I possibly do to you?"

Marley clutched at the side of one of her books. "Didn't you say you were going to do something to me?"

The blonde's eyebrow cocked.

Marley looked around her to see if the coast was clear to bring it up. Her throat was cleared and her voice was a little quieter. "…_if I told?_"

She didn't receive a response. The blonde just returned back to her reading. "I don't know, Marley. Honestly, you really shouldn't have gone out to find me. You would be a lot safer at this point."

Marley watched as the girl flipped through the pages. "I just wondered where you went."

"Is that it, or were you trying to expose me because of all the stuff I said about you?"

"No, not that at all."

"Doesn't sound like 'not at all' to me, Marley."

Marley shut her eyes for a moment. For a long time since Marley has transferred into McKinley, she really hoped she got a chance to fit in with everyone. To finally know what it's like for someone to laugh with her than at her.

She couldn't stand how this girl just made fun of her mother in the beginning of the school year. Her and a few other students did, too. They seemed to have a really fun time doing it as well. Marley was extremely steamed by it. That was her mother. Sure, she's just a lunch lady, but she can be more than that.

A part of what the girl said about exposing her because of the mean remarks came back to her. Revenge could be nice for a change. She's always been the soft girl in every situation. Why not take the reins herself and ride her own horse to her own victory?

"You know, I thought you were better than this."

Her voice got just a little louder, and the blonde's eyes darted towards hers. She hoped she wasn't going to do what she thought she was going to do. She had a black bottle filled with potion in her bag she's just itching to throw at her. One more word, and she was going to be a raccoon for however long the blonde wanted.

"I thought you were a nice person. You welcomed me in school. You let me sit with you guys at lunch and have the life I always wanted."

"Don't you still have that life? Oh, wait. Probably not. That was back then when you were considered popular. Now, you're one of those let-downs who someone will stare at for a couple of seconds and walk away from." She looked back into her book. "Trust me, honey. I've witnessed it all."

"You're going to stop making fun of me. It would hurt you if I said those things about you, right?"

"Not really. I have a couple of jock and cheerleader friends as security."

Marley crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You won't have much security once your big mouth is taken away to the principal's office the next time you spill crap on me. I swear, your dad will make it here as fast as a cheetah and drag your sorry, cat-faced behind to –"

The blonde slammed her book shut all of a sudden. Marley had almost spilled the beans on her. Fast as a cheetah. Cat-faced behind. She knew it was coming.

She barged from where she had been sitting to Marley's side, bending down to her level and pinching her ear so hard with her perfectly-polished nails.

"_What the hell did you just say?_"

All of that intimidation that was sitting on Marley's shoulders started to come back. Only this time, some of it when through her right ear, round and about in her skull, and chilling down her spine and veins through her arms and legs.

Marley tried pulling away, but she was afraid that the blonde may have the ability to punch a hole in her ears.

"_Shit, will you let me –_"

"You're not gonna get off easy, Rose. Do you understand me?" At that question, she tugged at the brunette's ear again. She whimpered a little and hissed at the pain from the side of her head. "_Remember this: I still have powers over you._"

"Oh yeah, what'll that do –"

The blonde tugged her ear harder this time. "_Did I tell you to fucking speak?_"

Marley swallowed a big lump that was trying to expand in her throat.

The blonde's eyes got darker. It creeped Marley out. She felt like she was the only one there, and Marley was using her feline vision to hypnotize the poor girl into being her slave or something. Of course, there was something about this girl that was completely conniving. She just never knew she was _this_ menacing.

"Now listen to me," the girl continued. "I have a 300 PDW wand in this backpack, along with some raccoon potion. And in case you haven't noticed, my bitchin' fangs can grow to be two inches, and can seriously bite the shit out of you."

Marley's eyes searched their corners to see if any teachers were walking past and watching this. This girl could've hypnotized them away from the scene.

"_If you really want me to be this nice girl you thought I was_," the blonde continued, "_and to not end up in a world of trouble, I suggest you listen to me before I head on down to the Food Court and taint your mother's spit-filled soup with ogre potion._" She looked Marley in the eye this time. "_Do you understand?_"

Marley nodded rapidly, still seized in the blonde's grasp.

"Rule number one: you won't threaten me ever in your life. You're powerless compared to me. I can and will have complete dominance over you."

Marley furrowed her eyebrows. "How is having complete dominance –"

"I'm not finished."

Marley wished she could roll her eyes right now. Too bad the blonde was looking dead in her eyes.

Her voice got softer as she continued. "_Rule number two: of course, if I'm revealed as my real self by your blabbering, then I'm forced to kill you._"

"Who's forcing you?"

The blonde gave her an icy stare. "You've got questions, and I've got answers. And how will you get to them? You're not. Don't bother asking."

Marley gritted her teeth with her lips pressed against each other. _Of course, she wasn't gonna tell me that one_.

"_Rule number three: you know who I am, right?_"

Marley's eyebrows furrowed again. "Yes, you're name is Kit –"

The blonde pinched harder into the brunette's ear, almost making her yell. "_No, it is not._" Marley got a little quieter, hoping to get out of this girl's death trap. "_Yes, my real name is Kitty Wilde, as you have heard the spirits chant my name as I was summoned to the sky with my powers. However, I shall be called Becca Tobin. Don't forget it, understand?_"

Marley nodded, getting the name clear in her mind. "Becca Tobin. Got it."

She didn't look much like a Becca to her at all. She seemed to be more of an Annabelle or probably Jennifer. Well, whatever floats with Becca's – Kitty's – boat, then fine.

"_Rule number four_," the girl, claimed to be Becca, whispered into the brunette's ear, "_I will ruin your life if you tell anyone about any of this._"

"I thought you already –"

"That's a severe warning for you," Kitty hissed, letting go of Marley's ear and physically pushing her head to the side with her hand. Her fierce, sharp-nailed fingers clutched at her sides, her arms tense and her shoulders strong as rocks. Marley would get knocked in the face by anything Kitty's got on her.

"Mark my words, Marley Rose," Kitty continued, staring into the poor girl's soul. "No one can know about this. I'm already the talk in my society. The rumors can't spread out here in the real world. I must be hidden from all of you mortals."

Marley had shifted away from her, almost scared of what Kitty would say next. Marley can't risk Kitty's live being revealed out into the world, and she can't let her own life be destroyed by her if it does. What would her mother say? The poor woman's probably in the kitchen right now, wondering if her own daughter had taken another Slushie facial or something.

"What if someone finds out, but I never said anything?" the frightened brunette asked from below Kitty's stature.

She didn't seem to care. She wasn't like everyone else, which could be an advantage and a disadvantage in disguise. She could be something that could actually help the community. However, she could also be something that could destroy Marley Rose's life for eternity.

"Not my problem, Rose."

Marley gulped at that response. _So what she's trying to say is that, I'll die or get cursed either way?_

It sure did seem that way.

"Just make sure you're seen and not heard from," Kitty added, grabbing her books and looking down at her. "What's your choice, Rose? Hope it's the _right_ choice." And with that, she left the library to her locker.

Marley was frozen.

_Why me? Why me?_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Nine Lives Kind of Girl**_

_Chapter One_

Four days. Fifteen hours. Thirty-five minutes. Sixteen seconds.

There had been a big gap between the day Marley saw her new friend grow to be something oddly creepy, and the day – actually a couple of hours ago – Kitty threatened to ruin her life if the secret about her being was revealed to the world. She was a cheerleader at school, very pretty, and ready to bring any house down. Why wouldn't she want a couple of cameras flashing in her face, or celebrity news reporters coming to ask questions, looking astonished and amazed? Marley thought that was her dream.

Marley wanted to be like that. Sure, she'd never pass for the beautiful, six-foot queen with the curly hair and the slim yet perky body in one of those lingerie photos in the clothing magazines. But she would want people to pay attention to her story, how she's become the next…possibly Hollywood singer or famous author of a best-seller. Whatever her mind settled with.

She thought to herself that, if she motivated herself to go for the right paths and to be a successful girl in this economy-stricken society, she would reward herself with a smile on her face every day and not taking another Slushie in the face by another cheerleader or some dumb jock who doesn't wear deodorant once in a while.

She had to go down the right path, though. If she turned the wheel and headed down that rocky road, chances are her tires get popped, and she'll be stuck in the middle of nowhere, all surroundings making her completely vulnerable. Crows or bald eagles could head her way, biting away all of the flesh those vicious birds could get to. Her body would rot in that car, leaving bones and organs in the car seat.

Marley's mother, on the flipside, knew she was a very smart and pretty young lady, even if the two can't really get much money in this country and they would have to suit Marley up in a homemade outfit with the tags sewn on. Mrs. Rose always knew her daughter would head down the right direction. She's been watching her guide herself ever since they both stepped foot into McKinley High School. Marley wouldn't lose anything, for sure.

However, there may be one thing she can lose. Boy, the tires on that car – or perhaps the gas in her tank – will mentally concave the brunette.

It was about five o'clock, and Marley was in her room reading some of the library books she had gotten. All the talks about supernatural beings in books, TV shows, movies, or in Kitty's case, real life, have gotten to Marley; and she wanted to know what all was offered when considering anything the mystical creatures had. So far, she's read up on a whole bunch of stuff dealing with vampires and ghosts, which didn't help as much.

Marley always wondered if she was doing too much lately. She found Kitty's world to be very interesting if one could think about it; but at the same time, it's digging into her world a little too much, which could lead to more danger. She can't get over how Kitty looked and sounded when she explained that she was going to ruin her life over a little secret.

Marley had no idea how to erase the thoughts out of her mind, for stuff like this won't just go away. She couldn't converse with her mother about this. Marley made a promise to the snarky blonde that she wouldn't tell anyone; in addition, the brunette could possibly be cursed or killed even.

Someone was bound to help her with this. She didn't understand what the big deal with being an immortal is. It seemed interesting in Marley's eyes. In fact, Kitty was considered lucky by her often times because she could do things regular humans couldn't do, like fly or run as fast as a cheetah – maybe even faster.

Whether Marley's discovery was interesting or a waste of time, she had to keep her mouth shut about it. If only she had stayed at her old school so she won't have to suffer through the rest of her years with the blonde stalking her each and every second about her big secret. Maybe sneaking out that night at the slumber party was a bad idea after all.

The worried and tiresome brunette was two chapters into a chapter book based on witches and warlocks when her mother stepped into the room to receive an update on her.

"Marley," the sweet woman called from the doorway. Marley set the book down so she would be able to see her mother across the room. She's worked a few hours that day, serving food for the many students in McKinley High. She's bound to be falling on her mattress, fast asleep. "Are you ready for dinner? Turkey salad and quesadillas."

Her mother shook her head, still gripping on to her book in anxiety, thinking about what she had gotten herself into. "No, thank you."

Marley was so engaged into her books that she didn't have much hunger at the moment. She felt bad for her mother, though. She must've worked very hard on something for her daughter to have.

In fact, Marley is worried for her mother about a couple of things. Of course, she felt sorry for not even accepting a bite of what she served in the kitchen. But she was also worried about the many people at school making fun of her. Why? Well, she didn't have much of a shape as everyone else. She had gained most of the weight after giving birth to her daughter.

Marley didn't understand why someone as wonderful would do such a thing.

Either way, it happened, and she and Marley were teased by it at Marley's old school. The brunette girl was slipping in grades and such, she couldn't go to lunch without getting a crumbled napkin thrown at her, and the students called her mother so many mean names. Marley didn't want that treatment for her or her mother. She begged to transfer. She would do anything to get rid of that misery.

Now, people still made fun of the poor woman, and there wasn't anything Marley could do. All she could do was give her mother all of the respect she could provide. She complimented some of her dishes she made at home, the clothes she made for the girl, and for taking care of her in general.

Marley's mother understood where she was going by the way she looked at her daughter's face. She would always love her back, of course. There was so much grief when she eyed her daughter each time. Other times there would be happiness, but there wasn't much of it. Most of the reason could be having to do with herself or her mother.

If only Mrs. Rose's daughter could be fully happy again.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You didn't ask for dinner yesterday, either. Has something happened in school that you're nervous about?"

It was when that question came up that tightened the knot in Marley's stomach. Maybe she should've taken the dinner offer after all. It would be in good use for when her mother got concerned about stuff like this.

Stuff that she just couldn't bear to open her mouth about.

The brunette teen shook her head again, looking from the page in her book to her mother at her bedroom door. "No, I'm fine. Everything's…fine."

Things didn't seem to be from Mrs. Rose's eyes. She just wanted to help the girl if anything was going down with bullies or some personal problems. Isn't that what a mother's role is supposed to be for their children?

"Are you sure? This is the second day you haven't had dinner."

All Marley could do at the moment was shrug. Other than the debacle with the immortal girl at her school and a couple of snarky remarks made towards her and her mother, there wasn't much she could think of. If Mrs. Rose knew anything about this Kitty girl and what she was capable of, maybe she could work out a thing or two with her situation.

But if she would have anything to do with it, both Marley and Mrs. Rose would end up cursed or dead…possibly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Marley answered. She held one of her chapter books in her hand, her thumb saving the page she was reading moments before. "Just doing a little reading, and I'll head back to my Algebra."

To Mrs. Rose, that seemed like a good change for the day, other than hearing about another football jock laughing at her, or some mean girl teasing and cursing the life out of Marley. All she wanted for her was to have a normal high school life and fit in – and that's what Marley seemed to have.

To Marley, however, she knew that was all a lie – with the exception of breaking from any assignment some difficult teacher would give her. Nothing was normal to her anymore. Although it seemed to be, some things seemed a little too imaginary or strange. People walked, talked, laughed, and lived like normal people; however, it could be a jungle deeper within.

The brunette hated lying to her mother about how life was treating her. Lying was terrible. For all Marley knew, though, Kitty – who claimed to be Becca Tobin to protect her true identity – could be watching her back at this very second. Maybe she was granted the power to have super vision or good hearing, and could do both from about a hundred and fifty miles away.

Whatever happens, finding out how will be pretty damn scary and creepy.

"Can I tell you something, sweet pea?" Mrs. Rose asked from where she stood, causing Marley to look up at her again. She really hoped she wouldn't dig deeper into this problem. She's already had to deal with sharp nails digging into her pierced ears earlier that day in the school library. Plus, more concern would grow inside of Mrs. Rose, and the whole neighborhood would hear about.

On the bright side, though, supernatural things aren't necessary real, unless it were something spiritual and religious like Jesus and heaven. Marley's anxiousness calmed down once she saw the sweet smile spread on her mother's porcelain face.

"You're a sweetheart, muffin. I love you." That sounded more sincere than she's ever been lately. Luckily, Marley willingly took the compliment.

"Thank you, Mom," the brunette girl replied with a cheeky smile on her face, and she watched as her mother returned into the hallway and down the stairs for the food. The woman has such a warm-hearted soul. A soul that Marley wished everyone had so people could be treated equally no matter what race, gender, sexuality – or even supernatural power – you consisted of.

Then she won't have to worry about walking down the halls of McKinley High and getting cold, wet Slushie facials ruining her hair and clothes.

Satisfied, Marley picked the chapter book back up and returned to her reading. This one she was reading was called _Purified Surroundings_, and her attraction to the story contents grew to her as she continued glancing upon the words on each page. Every time Marley read a sentence, mainly the ones with a lot of description, she would imagine herself in that place. Bright and beautiful, with all of the flowers in the world just on the earth floor. It never thundered, death almost didn't exist, and there was no such thing as words such as _harsh_, _offensive_, or _mean_.

God, Marley really wished she lived in that world right now.

* * *

A multicolored, glowing crystal ball floated in mid air in an unrecognizable room inside the Wilde family household. The entrance was a section in the basement wall somewhere, and can only be activated with a pixie wand and a magical song. Kitty knew how to handle that easily. She would watch her mother do it all the time ever since she was able to speak.

Aside from dealing with Marley, Kitty has so many problems of her own. She can't be seen in public showing off her powers to anyone, especially in the night time when it's dark and people could gaze at her in the sky, floating around like she's possessed or something. In the magical world where she was born, there's so much controversy with the way she is right now. Sure, she was as beautiful as the next pixie in line, but she's the center of conflicts between the fairy and the vampire creatures.

She sometimes wondered why her mother, a pixie, would love or even give a shit about her father, a vampire. He didn't look as charming as Kitty thought he would be. She was glad he didn't have a lot of weight on him, or he could crush a squirrel on the ground if he were to sit in the grass one day.

Furthermore, vampires were so evil to Kitty's eyes. They bit people and went in search for blood, and people end up dead because of them. That was pretty much the controversy part of this whole debacle in Kitty's world. The fairy-born citizens blame the vampires ones for their affect on general human beings. However, the vampires believe that the fairies' powers can be a little too powerful, and could cause such tragedy in the real world.

Kitty was only eight years old when she overheard this from her father, but if a vampire has a baby with another immortal creature, or even a human being, the child will grow to a certain age and suffer through blood loss and die. Then moments after, their souls are taken to the dark side. She knew that was pretty silly, but it sounded so real for the most part. She preferred to have fairy wings and just fly out into the nighttime like all the other fairies in her world.

She just wished to be a normal supernatural creature, and not something as unusual as the combination of a snake and a fish. Vampires and fairies weren't meant to have a magical and blood-thirsty bat as a child. Kitty wondered if there could be a way to change into what she truly wanted to be. Plus, being a magical pixie like her mom would benefit more than being a blood-sucking vampire like her father.

When she was relatively around nine years old, her parents were working on multiple experiments. One involved a potion that gave mortal or immortal beings the behaviors – and often times, physical appearances – of a feline. They had tested their experiment on a dwarf that came to their house and stole some of their food one day, and he grew to have yellow cat eyes and pointy, triangle ears moments after. And whenever he spoke, he just hissed at people.

Kitty could just giggle at that ridiculous memory.

But…well, Kitty just didn't understand the next few events. Like, she didn't know how she wasn't careful when she took a part in that feline experiment. All she did one day was work out in the home gym, and found some pink liquid, which looked to be pink lemonade or something, in the refrigerator. She took a cup full, and got dizzy that evening. She lost her appetite, got sleepy all the time, and kept scratching herself on the arms. It wasn't like she had the chicken pox; however, she had no idea on what the idea really was.

And then, the clock struck midnight. The moment in time when everything's dark, and not one person stirred through town. The moment when all souls are asleep, and not one drum or strike of lightning could wake them up. Kitty rolled around in bed so much; she felt like she was having cramps. She continued to scratch herself on the arms, and she made a soft hiss snore when she slept. That never happened before. She never snores.

The following morning, that's when she realized that she has made the biggest mistake of her life.

She attempted flying into town for errands for her mother, and caught herself climbing up a tree instead of flying into the sky. Her eyes would glow in the dark in a pale yellow. Her diet, although disapproved of most fish foods, consisted of tuna sandwiches. She still worked out normally and could take the weight off easily; but the way she behaved was so unusual.

She asked her parents what was wrong, and they realized that their daughter had gotten into the solution. They told her to keep herself on the down low until they could come up with a remedy. In order for that to happen, she couldn't leave the house to see anyone. The pixie wand, which was powered with 200 pixie dust watts, couldn't help anything. The potion had seeped into the girl's cells, and striking the wand at her at the earliest moment after consuming the liquid would radiate her skin and burn her.

They grabbed a bunch of ingredients for another potion that could remove this curse. They tried their best to come up with something that could cure her. Their recipes didn't work. So they had to go out to the village area to find the nearest warlock, leaving Kitty alone in their home in the supernatural world. Somehow, Kitty escaped home and caused mischief downtown. Everyone on the news saw her as an exorcist girl or something.

In the supernatural town Kitty lived in, it had been a law decades back that stated that it was illegal to mix mortal and immortal creatures to combine one, whether it was a normal human being or some type of animal such as a dog or a goldfish. Kitty didn't want to be in a family where the town's drama is centered around them. But there was no changing back anyway, because she was already half fairy, half vampire.

That was the whole second part of the problem as well. Each race of supernatural creature believes that something bad will happen to them. Vampires – being allergic to sunlight – could easily get killed by fairy wands, which were filled with so much dust that was made up of gases similar to the ones in the sun. The fairies feared death and gory sights such as dead corpses. In fact, they died in a cloud of dust than just closing their eyes and rotting in the space they fill. And they didn't seep out blood; it was just a vinegar-smelling scent, but the pain was just as great as anyone's.

Kitty couldn't believe how complicated her life was. It was so confusing. It wasn't the best of both worlds for her. One world was a sweet dream, and the other was a frightening nightmare. Why couldn't she just be a normal supernatural creature? That's all she wanted to be. Just normal.

Though in the supernatural world, nothing is ever normal. At least to humans, it's not.

The blonde girl heard footsteps behind her. The secret opening into the secret room hadn't been heard all that time Kitty was in there by herself, observing the glowing, floating object in midair. Vampires did have super speed. Kitty couldn't blame the old man.

"Kitten," he called to her using one of Kitty's nicknames of some sorts. "It's late at night. Go on to bed."

Although Kitty heard what the man said, she still had something on her mind that was bothering her: Marley.

She was an innocent girl. She attempted getting good grades in school, wanted to fit in with a whole bunch of people, and had a mother that was clearly in favor of loving her until the day she died. But something about Marley bugged her. She didn't know what, but it was true. She got into her business sometimes when she wasn't wanted, and she was so lost.

Kitty thought back of when she joined the cheerleading team, which lead up to the morning after Marley found out she was an immortal being. It must've been the dark side of her kicking in, or the fact that she wanted to keep on Marley's tail in case she told anyone about her secret; but she just made fun of her most of the time – sometimes for no reason.

And then in the real world, she felt like she gained as much power as she did in the supernatural world. She was enjoying the feels, the laughter, and the people that were strangely on her side. Sure, it upset Marley; but Kitty felt that it was what she deserved for spying on her in the first place.

She wanted to tell her dad what Marley almost did, but that would mean that the blonde would end up losing another friend. Marley could die at any moment. She could be sliced with one of Mr. Wilde's sharpest knives for all Kitty knew.

As the girl got up from where she sat, she heard her dad speak again. "Did she say anything today?" His voice sounded so stern. He wasn't a violent man, but he could throw back when he wanted to.

"No," Kitty answered, taking steps towards the entrance with her head bowed and her eyes facing her purple glitter shoes. "The coast is still clear."

At least she hoped for it to be.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeah, this looks pretty weird as hell, doesn't it? I'm not that good with supernatural stories; so bear with me on this, okay? I appreciate it._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Nine Lives Kind of Girl**_

_Chapter Two_

The alarm beside Kitty's bed had gone off, and the song "Don't Wake Me Up" by Chris Brown woke up. It was so ironic for it to come on this time of day.

Luckily, beauty sleep is rarely a problem for the blue-eyed, blood-thirsty fairy. Before heading off to bed, she'll sprinkle white fairy dust that would make her go to sleep for about six or seven hours without any noise seeping in to interrupt her. Only a touch of someone's hand could irritate her, especially her mother when she came in to warn her that she would be late for school.

She slipped out of bed, looking around for any source of sunlight or her parents coming in. Her vision was blurred, and she had sleep in her eyes that was bugging her dearly. She wished the weekend would come already. It would give her a chance to head on to her home in the woods where she lived as her supernatural ego.

Good thing it was Friday, though. It was close to a weekend than any other day could possibly be.

Over in her closet, the doors decorated with a whole bunch of photos of her family and friends, hung her red, white, and black Cheerios uniform. Every time she put it on or even touched it, she'll feel so overpowered. With her fairy powers alone, she felt she had a lot of control. With the cheerleading uniform, it was just more control than she already had. She was the freakin' head cheerleader, for Christ's sakes.

And she was proud of it, too. Last year, she had just come to McKinley High School and tried out for the Cheerios. The amount of gymnastics classes she took back in her early years really paid off. She was much more athletic now that she got to do splits, compete in competitions, and cheer in football games. It was the one thing other than flying in the night sky that she loved to do.

Already having brushed her teeth, washed her face, and combed her blonde locks, the blonde vamp fairy took down the leotard and laid it nicely on her bed, removing her pajama shirt and putting on her favorite red bra. She didn't know why people weren't as confident with their bodies as she was. Maybe it was because Kitty was a pompous girl on the inside.

Once the polyester leotard was slipped on, her pajama pants and flower-embroidered underwear was slipped off, and replaced with the red underwear and skirt with the cut-up flaps was put on. Kitty loved how the skirt showed off her strong, work-out legs. And the white Nike tennis shoes was just another adorable bonus.

Kitty grabbed her backpack and purse off the floor next to her vanity desk, and headed down the steps to the kitchen. There waiting for her was her father, pale and concerned.

Kitty's heartbeat skipped a little. He wasn't drinking his morning coffee or reading the paper as he usually was. That meant that either he's late for something, or he wanted to start a family convention or something.

"Dad," the teenager asked, the backpack strap slipping off her shoulder. "Is there a problem?"

The dirty blonde man didn't give a response, but gestured towards an empty chair next to her. "Have a seat, Kitten." So much concerned filled his voice, with slight strictness mixed in somewhere. The blonde girl didn't understand what she did wrong. In fact, she didn't do anything. She already had to deal with Marley and her snarky cheer coach, Sue Sylvester. Why do more problems keep being thrown at her?

Regardless, Kitty threw her bag behind the empty chair awaiting her and sat there in an etiquette manner. Being that her mother was the majestic kind of some sorts, she's always been taught how to be a dignified young lady – even if on school days, she has to encounter Marley Rose.

And speaking of Marley Rose…

"I don't want that girl around you anymore. I don't want you in that school, in fact." He sounded so severe. What was wrong with McKinley High School, except for the fact that – like every high school – the lunch ladies don't seem to have their shit together when it comes to the Sloppy Joe's, the flamin' burritos, or the smashin' sausage pizzas? "I'm not settling fine with it."

Kitty craned her head. "What do you mean?" the vampire's daughter asked. "I'm doing well in school. I have a 3.9 GPA in that school. I'm in an extracurricular activity at that school. I meet real people at that school –"

"That's the reason why, fairy dumpling. Those _real_ people. They know nothing of your real existence. They know nothing of your true identity. We're at risk, Kitty. I can't let you stay here and have drama occur. We've got enough back at home, don't you remember?"

"Well, yeah. That supernatural racial slur. I get it."

"It's not just a slur. This'll go down in history. We're the center of this whole predicament – _you're_ the center of this whole predicament!" He explained, putting emphasis on the word _you're_. "I love you and your mother, but we need less problems in our lives right now."

"Oh? How is McKinley a problem? At least I'm getting my education from a foreign land. Is that a predicament, dad? Tell me."

The man took steps towards her, slamming his hand on the table. "_Everything_ having to do with the real world as opposed to our world is the predicament! We're unfamiliar of these people, Kitty. They're unfamiliar of us. They don't realize we exist because mankind created these creatures with their imagination."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing, though?" his daughter asked. "At least kids can look forward to Santa Claus actually giving them a present for Christmas, and not their parents wasting their money and sneaking them to their own children!"

"You're not understanding, Kitty –"

"No, I do understand!" Kitty's rage reached an all-time high with her father, for she stood out of her chair, the wooden object falling behind her. "As I am a vamp fairy born to two different supernatural creatures like you and mom, living in either world is a struggle for me, alright? I'm the center of a dilemma in our world, and I'm a hidden identity in this world. Can't I just live for once without someone trying to tell me what's good and bad around here?"

The pale man brought his hand to his forehead, rubbing it softly and regaining the comfort all from that huge bark session between him and his daughter. However, that didn't stop the cheerleading fairy from spitting out all of her feelings.

"I have a life, Dad. I have friends. Friends that aren't just another blood thirst colony. Friends that aren't just another majestic garden community. I can finally be normal here. I love cheerleading, regardless of our coach and her bipolar behaviors. I'm learning stuff about what's around me here without having to use my wings and soar around the place."

All Mr. Wilde could do was sigh. Kitty was only a teenager. She doesn't understand what it's like. Hell, he's been through it about a couple of times – scratch that; _ten_ times – in his whole life. He could remember it all like yesterday.

The location was somewhere out in London, England, back in 1987. Back then, he wasn't the being he always was. He was approximately eleven years old, travelling the world with his mother, father, two older brothers, and his younger sister. He didn't know how it happened or anything. What the hell happened when –

Oh. Now he remembers.

Timothy Cardinal. He was two years older than him back then. He was a pale-looking brunette with a love for fictional stories and Gothic images. He stored so many in his room. Statues of goblins guarded the front entrance to his bedroom. It was like walking through some mastermind's lair just to see what he's been hiding away from everyone. Sure, it contained figures of most notable scientists and magicians, along with some CDs of English song artist Louise Cordet.

Nonetheless, it was how the young boy liked to live. Kitty's immortal father – once upon a time, a sunshine-filled boy without the hunger for flesh – wasn't going to interfere with that.

Mr. Wilde and his parents slept in a hotel nearby Timothy's house. They kept hearing hissing sounds each night, summoning the hotel manager for any evidence on what was going on. He hadn't had the slightest idea in the world. He assumed that the people living in the neighborhood had a greyhound or something. However, that couldn't happen due to the hotel owner's wife being allergic to dogs.

Young Luke Wilde couldn't sleep one night. It wasn't like he was scared of the dark or anything. The hissing sounds just wouldn't let him go to sleep as he should. All he did was stare into the ceiling, imagining that he was outside in the grass, eyeing the night sky with the many blissful stars that twinkled in his sight. There were more stars in England than there were in America. The amount of unpleasant pollution and waste of electricity was an emotional hell. Nowadays, Americans wouldn't able to gaze upon the beautiful sight that he got to see.

And then, the most crazed sight showed before him, almost making the young boy shit his underwear.

Timothy. Only this time, his eyes glow red in the dark. Something was unusual about his teeth, too. They were longer and sharper than normal teeth should be. He didn't move an inch once Luke found him standing there. He was bound to be possessed by some unholy devil or something. Whatever it was, it frightened him for the young boy to stand in his doorway without making neither a sound nor a movement.

He kept calling his named, worried and cautiously. "Timothy," the young boy called, but still, nothing. He removed the bed sheets off his legs and planted his feet on the ground. His body shook in all areas, and he had no idea on what to do. He would call his parents, but they were asleep, and something terrible could possibly happen.

He called him again, only to hear the words, "Come hither" come out of his mouth. Timothy started sounding creepy to Kitty's father. He wasn't sure whether he should do what Timothy told him to do or not. The moment he told all of this to his now sixteen-year-old daughter, she didn't think of it as much of a big deal. Hell, it was just a crappy version of _Paranormal Activity_ to her.

Luke walked awfully slow, and stopped so there would be a big gap separating him and his English friend. He still wanted him to come closer, so he did – only to realize that it was the biggest mistake of his life.

Timothy's fingernails dug into Luke's, making the young boy hiss in pain and bite down on his bottom lip. Blood marks were seen on his skin, and Timothy could only sniff in pleasure. His eyes widened at the aroma of the seeping adrenaline. He licked his lips in sudden hunger.

He wasn't hungry then, was he? What would be the point of the guest dinner hours before this crap?

The brunette boy's teeth sunk into Luke's arm, all of a sudden, frightening young Luke Wilde. The blonde boy started to shout, but was silenced by Timothy hissing in his face. For goodness sakes, he acted as if he was a dog, and someone was gonna dive in for his lunch.

An actual human. Human blood. Human _blood_ was his lunch, for that matter.

Ever since that night, he's been that way. He escaped with his friend out somewhere his parents didn't know about almost every day of the week. Search parties were declared, but nothing was found. Not even traces of animal or human blood scattered around on the pavements.

Looking at his teenage daughter now, Luke didn't want her to have that life. He understood wholeheartedly about her friends on the Cheerios and the homemade-dressed American girl, Marley. They were the only friends Kitty had; from the looks of it, though, Kitty would have to give them up to save herself and the mortals before the real world turns into a bunch of shit like the supernatural grasslands they live in are.

"Listen," he finally spoke. The vision of looking into his childhood pen pal's eyes was creeping him out, and he seriously wanted to throw up. "I know you like it here and all. It seems like a good break away from the drama back at home, but –"

His ignorant vamp fairy daughter folded her arms and gave him a cold stare. "But what?" the annoyed teen asked.

"It won't be much of a break for the people here. Our kind back at home will find out if you or any of your friends had blurted out some type of detail having to do with us, and…well, it won't be as pretty."

"I know, Dad," Kitty said. "But you clearly don't know what I want. All I want is to be a regular human being and not…" She gestured to her body, which was covered with the polyester Cheerios uniform. Her wings, pale vamp skin, and fangs didn't show; but they were in her body somewhere. "…this."

"You know you're not going to ever be a normal person, Kitty. You were born this way. Get used to it."

"Well, you're so scared and worried and crap," Kitty argued. "It would be best if I wasn't a pixie and a vampire's daughter. Then I can stay in the real world, in McKinley High School, and on the Cheerios. That way, I won't have to come home every day afterschool listening to your whining bullshit!"

Smack.

Things got really heated up at that point, which caused Kitty's father to slap his daughter in the face so hard that his nails would make deep scratches in her pretty, porcelain skin. His angry, dark side didn't really show unless someone was irritating him or disobeying him like Kitty was. He wouldn't expect these things from his own daughter.

The slap sort of caught Kitty by surprise. The last time she had been slapped, she was fighting with a Cheerio who attended the Spring Fling last year. It had something to do with dancing with the girl's boyfriend or whatever the hell was going on back then. Damn, the guards were loud. And Kitty wasn't even expecting anyone to see her with that girl.

Steam heat arose in the vamp fairy's head, her ears getting red and her eyes getting dark. If only she had the right to use a frying pan to beat him upside the head with. Then he would know what real pain is like.

"What's going on here?"

Out of nowhere, Kitty's mom and Mr. Wilde's wife showed up from the staircase. She looked extremely pretty. No wonder Kitty still had most of that gleaming pleasure when she was first born. Matching eyes, matching hair, matching smiles – a miniature version of Mrs. Wilde right there before everyone's eyes.

The only thing that didn't match was some of the genes Mr. Wilde inherited, along with the fangs and the evil character trait.

Mrs. Wilde glanced over at her daughter, who was still staring at her father. His fists were balled up at his sides, those cold eyes not moving an inch but still at his own teenage daughter. Kitty was now defenseless. If her mother hadn't walked in, the dust from her wand would've been flying around in circles around the man, leaving him in a drowsy state and having him faint to the ground.

"Kitty Cat, Luke," Mrs. Wilde called again. "What's going on in here?"

Kitty hadn't turned to her mother once. Her eyes still stuck to her father's, her frown stuck to her face and the fury not going any farther. She felt that this all was unfair bull crap, and she had to pay the price for it. The students at McKinley High School would probably love to have a supernatural creature as a student. Then she could get interviewed for _Teen People_ or some crazed crap like that.

She didn't notice the clock – which struck 7:15 – but she didn't want to stay with her parents and that bogus ass predicament much longer.

"Nothing," the teenage girl finally spoke, her eyes still on her father as she grabbed her red, white, and black backpack off the floor beside the chair. She placed one of the straps on her shoulder and started for the archway towards the living room. "I'm heading off now."

Her two parents were left in the dining room, eyeing each other. Mrs. Wilde still wanted an explanation; however, Mr. Wilde thought it would be best if they didn't dig into the issue so much.

By the time Kitty made it outside, she sprayed some sun-proof body spray – of course, she was half vampire and had to be protected from the sun – and walked on down to the bus stop. She rolled her eyes as she spotted the big hunk of yellow trash roll up towards the curb.

_At least I'm nowhere near those bitches at home._


End file.
